The Prey
by BITExME-Edward only
Summary: Isabella Swan is an orphan. Her parents were killed when she was seven and she has been moved in with countless families. What happens when the Cullens try to accept her but give her a strange feeling of deja vu?
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

I looked at his staring face. The predator. My mind and body screamed at me to put as much distance as I could between us. But as I inhaled his scent, and looked him in his eyes, I was frozen. Only my mind stopped me from running to him, to touch is beautiful face. My mind was keeping me alive.

**Chapter 1**

Again and again and again. The expressions on their faces were always the same. Kind, caring... hopeful. They should have learned by now. I DONT want a new family. My name is Isabella Marie Swan. Call me Izzy, never Bella. I never want to hear that name again. I'm an orphan. No I don't want to talk about; you probably already believe I'm mad. I'm about to meet my new family. Ha. That's what they said last 3 times.

**BPOV**

I got out of the old, gray car with my current guardian. **(N/A sorry if I have anything wrong I have no idea about this. Sorry!) **I stared at the big, white mansion in front of us. I gulped. My guardian, Jenny smiled at me timidly. Even she was scared of me now. We walked to the door and rang the bell. I studied the ground as the door opened.

"Hello," My eyes looked up after hearing the velvety, musical voice. I blushed. "My name is Edward. You must Jenny?" The bronze haired angel shook hands with my guardian, then his eyes caught mine, and I was barely able to breathe. "Which would make you Miss Isabella Swan?"

I nodded, and then mentally kicked myself. I should have talked instead standing there like an idiot.

I blushed harder and his cute smile grew into a beautiful crooked one.

"I think Alice will have fun with you!"

As we walked into his 'house' and he called his father and mother to talk to Jenny, I was able to think again, and not be disrupted by his face. His face... Now that I think about it, it was kind of familiar. Had I met him before? No. I would never forget that face. But something was familiar; it reminded me of **their **deaths.

*Flashback* - Bella is 7

I hear screaming... My mother's screaming. Why? She was fine wasn't she?

My dad was screaming before, just after those people came. They looked perfect, beautiful, graceful... pale.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**EPOV**

My mind kept on drifting to the brunette angels face. Isabella. It sounded like music to me. What should I call her, Isabella, Bella even Miss Swan? Bella, that describes her perfectly... Beautiful.

No! Stop this! I will not grow attached to that human. I will not put her in more danger. It's dangerous for her to be here anyway! With her face blushing scarlet every second while she is surrounded by vampires, reminding them of her blood. And her beautiful brown eyes...

_Ooh Eddies thinking 'bout the new girl_

I turned to look at Emmett, knowing that he wanted me to react to his thought. He was making kissy faces.

"Emmett do you want me to tell Rose that you're the one that broke her favourite shoes?"

Ha. That got him quiet... and leaves me to think about Bella. Damn.

**BPOV**

I was taking my essentials out of my bags. No point of taking everything out, no one could handle me on a long term basis. Hmm... I guess I'm kind of sad about that, I liked everyone here. Meeting everyone had been fun and, well, embarrassing. First to young adults had made their way gracefully down the stairs after Edward had called for his parents.

The man was had blond hair and a nice face. "Hello, Isabella. I'm Carlisle Cullen. And this is my wife Esme." He looked at a very lovely woman with caramel coloured hair and a heart shaped face. She had a warm smile with dimples.

"Hello. Umm... where are your parents?" I had asked so sure that they were too young to be Edwards parents. Everyone laughed.

"They _are _or parents." An excited voice told me before I was almost knocked off my feet by a tiny black haired girl hugging me. There were three other people behind her.

"The pixies name is Alice by the way. I'm Emmett." He was a _very _big person with curly, dark hair. As soon as Alice let me go, he swept me up in a bear hug. I couldn't breathe.

"Em!" Said a voice from behind him. He stepped back and I was gobsmacked. The girl that had spoken was beautiful. As beautiful as Edward. She was a tallish blonde with long legs and an awe inspiring face. Great, just as I was getting my self-esteem up "Hi, I'm Rosalie".

The small Alice had walked over to a blonde boy and was holding his hand. He looked like he was in pain.

"That's Jasper; he is a man of many words... when he talks." Upon hearing the velvety voice again, I blushed. Of course.

I had pretty much liked everyone, but there was something in my instincts that kept me on guard, there was danger. But I couldn't think of any of them dangerous... well maybe Rosalie. And like I could leave now, when I would probably die of frustration if I couldn't figure out Edward and why he looked at me like that. Wow. First crush. It's kind of annoying.

**AlicePOV**

Hehehe. New Barbie to dress up. And Edward seems to like her, what could go wrong?

_Bella screaming in dank grey room. Someone with red eyes pouncing towards her. Everything goes black._

Oh, right that could.

Damn, damn, dammit. What can I tell Edward, he is _already _in love with her. He can't know. But how to keep him out of my mind? Hmm. Singing's good.

"_I'm a Barbie girl. In a Barbie wooorld..."_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**BPOV**

Forks, how I have missed you. Not. Was it ALWAYS this cold? I mean we used to come down here like once a year but, hell, I don't remember it raining this much! I miss Phoenix. Sunny, warm. Not that I used to get tans though. Maybe I AM an albino?

"Alice?" I called as I searched for my comfortable trainers, fearing that they were taken away with the trash.

"Izzy?" her sweet too-innocent voice asked. I was right.

"Alice. Where are my shoes?" I turned to face her; she was looking at me with wide innocent eyes and a confused face. What did she do this time?

"They're right here!" She claimed as she tried to shove these _things _in my hands. No way, you think I'm clumsy now? Add the heels on these shoes and I'm a dangerous weapon. She was looking at me with hope in her eyes. Ohhh! Damn, she used the puppy-dog eyes on me.

"There's really no point in arguing is there. You've thrown them away."

"Thank you Izzy!"

I'm just too soft for my own good.

I got ready in a rush. Did I mention I was starting at Forks High school? No? Well I am. More attention, just what I need. I wonder how long it will take them to see I'm a klutz. 5 minutes? Just as I was thinking this, I tripped on air. Air! And it had to be Edward that caught me didn't it. "I'm thinking 10 seconds." I babbled as he stood me up. Oops. Now I look like an even madder mad woman.

"What do you mean by that?" He asked. Oh no. I looked into his eyes. His lovely eyes. His lovely hypnotising eyes...

"Bella?" He looked worried now. I was supposed to answer wasn't I?

"nyyhg" Damn. "I mean I was wondering how long it would take the people at school to see my... preference of the ground." He looked amused. Huh. And I thought he would think I was mad.

"Bella, you are quite mad." Oh. Figures. He had turned to walk off while I realised something.

"What did you call me?" I asked, relieved that I only sounded curious not angry. He looked confused, His head tilting slightly to the side. Why was he so beautiful?

"I called you Bella. That _is _okay, isn't it?" How could I say no to his face? But the agony of remembrance made me.

"Well, err. Umm, I kind of prefer Izzy okay?" I had started to walk away, trying to look sexy and mysterious. But I forgot the heels. "oof!" I waited for my oh so lovely reunion with the floor, but I only felt restrictions around my waist. My blood raced as Edward turned me to face him.

"Umm, Izzy. Are you okay?" But I could only look at his face. He looked like he was restraining himself, his eyes had turned black and they looked wild. He looked even more like a greek god. "Izzy?" Oh me. Move mouth. WAIT! Move and say something smart.

"I just fell over." WOW, brilliant! I must have an IQ of 100,000 (being sarcastic). I should sue my mouth. And legs for that matter, they got me in this situation in the first place. Damn body parts.

"Yes, it seems as if you did." His smell washed over me. I would die right there if he didn't do either A or B: a) Kiss me (my favourite option) b) Let go of me and let me control myself.

"You can let go of me now." Stupid, stupid, stupid. What if he was going to kiss me! Oh well. What's done is done.

He let go of me and ran to the door. Rude much. He was still very yummy though. Dream on Izzy, dream on.

Most of the day past in a blur until it was lunch. I didn't want to impose on the Cullen's, so I had tried to steer to an empty table. Why am I going backwards? "Sorry little sister. I'm not done embarrassing you yet!" Emmett. I should have known. He had picked me up and carried me to their table. Is that a tomato? No it's just my reflection. As always my blood had rushed to my cheeks, and I was looking down to avoid making eye contact with anybody.

He lowered me onto a chair. "Be a good girl. Eat your jell-o." I just glared at him, and he laughed so loudly that my ears hurt. I looked around the table to see Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, **EMMETT**, Edward, and a beautiful brunette that was obviously flirting with him. So everyone was th- WHAT! Who the hell is that? The brunette looked at me and some of my past came flooding back to me.

_*__Flashback*__ Bella is 7 (_**A/N her memory is set just before the last time we saw it)**

"Daddy!" I ran up to my pa and gave him a hug.

"Hey, Bella! Where's your mum?" he asked as he smiled at me. I noticed two people behind him.

"Who are they?" The shadowy figures stepped forward. Both of them beautiful. A beautiful woman with long dark hair, and a tall male with light blond hair. Both had menacing red eyes. The woman spoke for both of them.

"I am Jade and my friend here is Matthew. We are friends of your mother, little one."

"Oh, okay she's up stairs."

**EPOV**

Talking to my friend was not easy when my mind kept flickering back to this morning. I was weak. "_You can let go of me now..." _ Isabella had said, but she didn't know how hard it was for me to do so. I had to find a way to stay away from her. Sadness drowned me like a tidal wave. Not see Bella? I couldn't help think of her as Bella, it suited her. It meant beauty, of which she had more than enough of. And it sounded so delicate, just like she was. Not Izzy. I wonder why she preferred that?

"Edward?" Huh? Oh, yes. My friend. She was a vampire we had just met, and she was trying to get herself off of 'the human diet'. She was already strong enough to control herself in a crowded lunch hall, full of humans. But she was still weak.

"Oh, sorry." I apologised, not really thinking about that. _He's thinking about his human... _Ugh! Sometimes this whole 'I can read your mind!' thing gets annoying, well most of the time. I just looked at my friend. And then I smelt my angel. The burning in my throat very much present as I tried to control myself. Oh no. What was Emmett doing to her?

"_...embarrassing you yet!" _ Poor girl. Emmett carried her over here. I started talking to my friend once he had safely put Bella down. "So, how old are you?" she smiled. "I'm tw-" Her eyes flickered to Bella and she cut off. My angel was looking at her with horrified eyes.

"Is your name Jade?" Bella asked. How did she know the newbie's name?

"Yes. Do I know you?" But Bella had ran off and amazingly had not tripped over. What was going on?

"Alice, please?" My sister nodded and took off after Bella.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**APOV**

I raced out of the hall at the fastest human speed that would seem normal. The people in the brightly lit hall were staring half at me and half at the door that Izzy had exited from. My eye caught sight of Jessica Stanley, she looked ecstatic. Of course, she would love to make rumours about this.

I pushed through the grey doors and into the deserted hallway. Only one other person was there, someone with a green shirt and red hair. Ugh, her shoes were brown and disgusting! When they had turned a corner and gone out of sight, I ran at my normal vampire speed, my feet making barely any sound against the polished tile floor. I followed Izzy's scent and was behind her in just under a second, I stopped her. Her eyes looked as if she were a deer caught in headlights, tears rolling down her face. Her heart was pounding and her face was red, I automatically licked my lips.

"Alice" she acknowledged. She was barely keeping herself together, not looking me in the eye and rubbing her arm.

"Wait here, I'll get the keys of Edward so we can talk in private."

A few minutes later Izzy and I were sitting in the silver Volvo, damp from the rain outside. She still looked freaked but was calming down, now just playing with the end of her pale blue shirt, but tears were still streaming down her incredibly red face and she refused to look at me.

"What was that? " I asked her. She frowned, as if she was deciding if she could trust me or not. "Come on, friends tell friends everything." She still just sat there with a torn look on her face. "Tell me or we are going on a whole day shopping trip on Saturday. Starting at 7am." She grimaced. Good, she was about to crack. She finally looked up to me and I got a glance of what Jasper must feel most of the time. The fear in her eyes made me want to run and hide.

"I –I know that... woman." The look in her eyes told me that this was not a good thing.

"How?" Now I was curious. Izzy knew a vampire before she met us?

"I-I'm pretty sure that her and one of her friends are the ones that killed my parents."

**JadePOV**

Hmm that human seemed familiar. Pale skin, heart shaped face, light brown hair, chocolate coloured eyes. I remember seeing a little girl with those features about 10 years ago. She looked around 6 or 7. So that would make her about 16 or 17... Old enough to be that girl. She was my 'la tua cantantes' daughter, I had killed her parents. And apparently Edward is in love with her. Damn.

**APOV**

Silence overwhelmed as I sat there in shock. Staring at Izzy's horrified face. She was looking down again tears hanging onto her dark lashes. Her eyes were red and puffy. I couldn't take the grief that was consuming me as a looked at her, so I studied the cars windows, streaming with rain and dulled by the clouds overhead.

"Do..." She looked up, and the pain in her brown eyes stopped me in my tracks. I had to suck another breath in to continue. "Do you know what we are?" I had to ask, it would change everything if she did, but did I have the strength to keep the secret from her if she didn't know?

"What do you mean; _what _and _we?" _She didn't know.

"I mean, do you know what Jade, my family and I am?" I saw her freeze as she registered the fact that Jade was the same as me and my family, her eyes widening slightly and her mouth open as if to speak.

"What do you mean by WHAT though? I mean I know you're kind of different but we are all just humans aren't we?"

At this last part I looked down unintentionally and did a very un-vampireish thing by fiddling with my fingers. I heard her gasp. I had to look up again to measure her reaction she looked like she was horrified yet not surprised. Maybe the Cullen's didn't act very much like humans after all.

"Y-you aren't humans." She sounded like she was clarifying it, her face making it clear that she felt betrayed. I nodded knowing that the closer she got to the truth the further into danger she stepped.

"We are... forgive me for sounding all cliché and such. But we are vampires." I expected her to shout at me or slap me or even break down even more than she already had. Instead she was chuckling without humour.

"Figures. Only I could pull this off." I stared at her.

"So these to people come to my house with my dad. Jade and Matthew. Next minute I hear my parents screaming, and after about 5 or 10 minutes the screaming stops. I go upstairs and find my parents dead and I vow never to use the name Bella again, because they used to call me that. I get tossed from home to home because I had been screaming and throwing stuff at everyone,"

I leaned back from Izzy, not knowing what to do as her eyes looked blankly at me but her face contorted with irony and hatred.

"and then, when I finally feel comfortable somewhere, getting a best friend and falling for someone, it turns out they're _best buddies _with one of the _people_ that caused me this hell. Not only that, but it turns out that they are _vampires _and I have been living with them for a while, probably just another person whose life they could ruin just after they made it a _tiny _bit better. Making it so she can never recover again."

Near the end of her ranting she had burst out in tears and curled herself into a ball. I was speechless. I was horrified. I was ashamed. How did I not see that my best friend had suffered this much? How had I not foreseen this happening, yeah, some psychic. I couldn't take her back into the school like this I faintly registered.

"Isabella, I'm going to take you home now. Okay?" She nodded and I envied her ability to cry, to let all the sadness out. I stroked her hair as I made my way on the road.

**JadePOV **

The Cullen's will kill me if they find out. They will tear me apart and burn the pieces. I looked around the girls lavatory I had entered to think. The bright lights would have stung my eyes had I been human. And the dirty white on the walls was picking off. I stood up and started walking up and down. My shoes sticking slightly to the ground. I glanced once again the disgusting deserted place I had chosen to think in. I sighed and looked at my strong, pale hands. I liked the emerald coloured nail polish I had used. In fact I liked my whole body. Especially in one piece. How can I let one pathetic little human girl destroy it. Ha. But what can I do? I punched the grimy wall lightly. Plaster and paint fell to the floor as my fist went straight through it. Humans and their buildings. So fragile. Hmm, I've got an idea. Scheme scheme. Plan plan. I always did like the villains on programs. Anyway, this girls blood is quite appealing, _very _appealing. And any other vampire might just _stumble across her. _Then suck, drink. She's dead. Yes... But a bit more painful. Make her go mad first. But who can do this for me? Well, not James, Garett, Victoria, Alistair or Laurent. My Matthew! Thank Aro I gave him that mobile phone.

_Ring... Ring... Ring... Ri-_

"_Jade?" _His smooth voice asked.

"**Yes, I think you can tell by the fact my name comes up when I ring you idiot!"**

"_Always the bitch. You love me really."_

"**Yes I admit the fact that I am in love with you. But I would love you even **_**more **_**if you-"**

"_Cut the crap."_

"**Fine, fine. You remember that woman, my singer, and her husband?" **

"_Yeah. They were tasty."_

"**Hmm, yes... Ugh! Stop distracting me!"**

Now I was getting Impatient, this was why we went our separate ways... I love cheesy lines.

"**Anyway, their daughter is like part of this family I'm trying to join. Even though she is still human. Imagine me shuddering. And she remembers me. And I know that they will kill me if they find out."**

"_And what can I do about that?"_Aww, he sounded concerned.

"**Kill her before they find out."**


	5. Authors note Sorry!

**Hi, I just want to apologise because I havent written anything ffor a few days, and I wanted you to know that it might be a few more days before I write anything more. long story short, I just found out my uncle has died it has effected me a lot. Im still writing the story and I will try to make the next chapter longer (I swear they are soo much longer on microsoft office) and I will put it on as soon as its finished. lots of love! XX**


	6. Chapter 5

**BPOV**

"_Oh my god, I have the remedy for love, I struck the glass and broke the bones inside my fist-"_

Mmm... Stop the noise. I want to stay asleep.

"_But I'm okay. I cannot change you, you'll never change-"_

I picked up my phone. Curse you pink LG cookies and your loudness. I glanced at the screen before I answered. It said a number, not a name. Who is it?

"**Hello" **I said in my polite phone-voice.

There was no answer. Huh. People these days, calling people and not even being bothered to speak. Still no answer. Well hanging up is what I shall do then.

"_Oh, sorry Isabella." _

Avoice apologised before my finger got to the square button-thingy. I know the squeaky 'I'm-better-than-you-and-I-control-eeeverything-mahahaha' voice.

"**Jenny**" I reverted back to miss 'I-don't-give-a-flip' as I spoke to her.

"_I'm sorry to have to speak to you again" _bitch "_But as it is needed that I keep eye on you, I'm informed on certain things" _

Huh, I haven't done anything wrong. But her whiny voice tells me that I have. Wait... I can't remember anything after leaving for school.

That's weird, I usually only remember _leaving_ school.

"_You exited school without permission yesterday, its lunch right now and you haven't even attended. What do you have to say about that?" _

I want to slap her so much, I might implode.

"**Hmm. Lets scan that little brain of mine. Umm. Bye?" **

I hung up, threw the phone on the comfy bed, closed my eyes and did a cat-like stretch. Okay. Izzy, when you open your eyes you will remember everything.

Mad I know, but what the hell! I opened my eyes and saw-

"PINK." I screamed like a banshee. "ALICE WHAT DID YOU DO! MY ROOM LOOKS LIKE PEPTO BISMAL EXPLODED INSIDE IT!"

I was hyperventilating. Pinks alright... in small doses. But I want my room black and silver and red. Not like a marshmallow! My fingers curled into my palms, and my toes

curled into the soft carpet. I heard 'For a Pessimist, I'm pretty Optimistic' by Paramore turn off... well more like I didn't hear it any more, then the imp appeared in front of me.

I stepped back and fell on the bed. This isn't my bed... I looked at Alice's concerned face. My eyes traced her sharp features. High cheekbones. Perfect lips. Sharp chin.

Piercing eyes. All perfect, to any person. Even her unusually pale skin was unbelievably beautiful compared to the suntanned girls of phoenix.

... And I remember everything. **(A/N Sorry I love resident evil movies, I just had to.) **

I knew Alice would hate to see me tremble. So I didn't. I hadn't lost my touch. **(A/N sorry, I'm in a quoting mood.) **I didn't shrink away. I didn't laugh, smile or cry.

No hysterics. Maybe that's more worrying than anything. Judging by the contours between Alice's brows, it was certainly evident that her worries were not quenched.

The tiny vampire sat on the bed next to my immobile body and closed my eyes. She stroked just beneath my eyebrow

**(A/N Try it on babies to calm them down, it works!) **and my hair.

We remained on that bed, silent, until the others arrived. I whispered to Alice my biggest sadness, being deprived of parents, then tried to exit the room. She told

me to stay in the room, her face let me know that she had hope of something. Helping me.

"I'm gonna bring someone up to speak to you" she told me. And even without blinking, my eyes were to slow to see her leave.

But I didn't want to see any one. And she brought up the person I thought I needed least. Rosalie.

I sat on the bed, crossed my legs and closed my eyes. I felt the bed slope slightly as she sat down.

"Bella. I thought I would have nothing in common with you. And that's true in a certain way, but we also share something in common that is horrible." After she said that,

she told me her story.

As she spoke tears rolled down my face and my heart burned for the vulnerable woman beside me, but I still didn't understand what we had in common.

"One of the worst things though, of that betrayal" She continued, to my down-turned face. "Is that I was made into a vampire." I looked up at her, confusion lacing my thoughts.

Did she not love Emmett or her family?

"I had wanted, even before my change, a child. Someone I could look after. I have lost a child, and you have lost your parents. Different, I know, but the same in that empty hole inside of us."

The tears slid faster down my face, then came to a final stop as I understood what she meant.

"Bella, would it be okay with you if I could _act _like your mother at times, the person you tell when you fall in love, the person you trust, the person who comforts you or makes you feel guilty?

Other than the times you need me I would merely be satisfied by being your older sister. Please." Her body was shaking with what I perceived as sobs.

I hugged her and held her, my turn to sooth.

"Rose its okay, its okay. You can! We both need someone who understands; you can look after me, and be looked after by me when it is needed. It's okay."

Her sobs slowed, but she stayed in my embrace.

* * *

**Hiya! I know it's not much after such a long break, but i felt that if i didnt publish it now, it would be ages till i did. Also I'd reeeaally appreciate any reviews as i have an english exam tomorrow, and i need to know how i can improve... in less than a day. **

**Yeah, kinda late i knoooow... but i had writers block. But i read your reviews and my muse woke up. about time too, she must be lazier than me! My birthday was on the 31st of May, and im 13 now, so please keep reading and reviewing if you want, as a late present! *big cheesy smile* you know you wanna! **

**I'll try to write more tommorow, but i might be exhausted from all of my tests... stupid year 8, maybe year 9 is better?**

**bye! **


End file.
